


Deixe Chover

by Myara



Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Eating out, F/M, Face Sitting, Gratuitous Smut, Kinktober 2020, Manga Spoilers, NSFW, Squirt if you squint
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara
Summary: Machi faz uma visita a um mestre de andar, enquanto a chuva ameaça cair lá fora, e dentro dela.
Relationships: Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter)
Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Deixe Chover

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Eating Out (Kinktober/2020)
> 
> NSFW, PWP, pra mim é um pouco angst porque quando o Hisoka é mestre de andar isso significa que a luta dele com o Chrollo tá perto, e é isso.
> 
> Nada me pertence, somente a criação da fic.

A cidade abaixo parecia pequena e insignificante perante as enormes nuvens escuras que se encontravam à altura de seus olhos. Sua respiração pesada misturava-se a elas, embaçando o vidro da janela que amparava sua queda. Mas nada amparava sua necessidade de se agarrar a algo, apertar o cabelo dele entre os dedos, enterrar na pele dele suas unhas. Não o faria, porém. Se o tocasse, sua queda seria muito pior do que despencar do 242° andar da Torre Celestial. Limitou-se a arranhar a superfície fria que a apoiava, deixando-a ainda mais turva.

Ela cerrou os olhos quando não pôde evitar que a respiração se tornasse um gemido, e sua perna, que havia se desestabilizado ligeiramente com a sensação, logo foi segurada pela mão dele. 

O céu se iluminou em um clarão repentino, e poucos segundos depois o estrondo do trovão se fez ouvir por toda parte.

Indiferente ao tempo lá fora, Hisoka, estava largado ao chão entre as pernas dela, abrindo o seu interior com a língua hábil, delineando cada parte da anatomia íntima com saliva misturada aos fluidos que bebia dela. E Machi provia-o desses fluidos de forma abundante, por mais silenciosa que fosse.

Mesmo sem tocá-lo, permitia seus toques, e ele aproveitava para prová-la como se fosse a última vez, porque aquela poderia ser, de fato, a última vez. 

Deslizou dois dedos da mão livre para dentro dela e a enganchou, buscando o ponto certo enquanto puxava-a com maior intensidade em direção à sua boca. Queria ouvir os gemidos dela se sobrepujando ao som dos trovões, a violência daquele orgasmo que ele sabia ser o único que poderia causar nela. No final ela estaria de joelhos, e ele, satisfeito em tomar até a última gota dela.

Machi esticou os braços contra o vidro como se tentasse alcançar algo nas nuvens negras, as pernas agora tremendo por ela ter aberto mão totalmente do controle delas em troca daquela sensação que a arrebetava. Dividia-se entre a vontade de liberar-se de uma vez só ou tentar segurar aquela sensação por mais tempo, quando no final separou-se do vidro, inclinando-se levemente para trás e olhando diretamente nos olhos dele.

Eram os olhos de um demônio, mas ele não a assustava. Finalmente embrenhou as mãos nos cabelos dele e prendeu-o embaixo de si, sem se importar em sufocá-lo entre as coxas trêmulas.

No céu, após um novo estrondo, finalmente a água despencou de uma só vez, num violento temporal.


End file.
